Teasing
by hyuuchiha
Summary: When teasing gets out of hand, the consequences must be dealt . . . Lavi/Neji. Salkiaverse fic


**Teasing**

The sound of the door opening and shutting made the red haired male pull his nose out of his book, a bright smile dancing across his face as he hurriedly set the book aside and went to go greet his lover at the door. He liked being the first thing that Neji saw when he came home from work.

Using one hand to keep himself standing, the shinobi lifted his foot, _almost_ getting one of his shoes off before he was practically tackled against the door and his face and neck were being littered with soft kisses. He blinked quickly, lifting his hands to grasp onto Lavi's shoulders with a soft smile.

``Miss me?`` he asked quietly.

``You know it,`` Lavi replied, nuzzling into his neck then pulling back just enough to press a kiss against the smaller male's forehead.

As usual, the kiss on his forehead made Neji shiver, but only just barely. It was hardly noticeable anymore. ``What do you want for dinner?`` he questioned, shifting against the door to pull off one of his converse sneakers.

The exorcist moved back enough so his lover could get off his shoes, one hand resting against the door and the other gently gripping onto his shoulder. ``Hah, that's right. _You're_ cooking dinner tonight, yeah?`` His grin widened, the hand on Neji's shoulder slipping around to brush against the back of his neck.

The brunet visibly tensed, his knees buckling suddenly, though Lavi was quick to catch him before he could hit the floor, dragging him up and pressing him back against the door.

``D-don't do that,`` stammered the younger of them, a slight frown crossing his face as he looked up at his lover.

``But it's so cute that I _gotta_ do it,`` Lavi protested with a smile, leaning forwards and nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

``Hm.`` Was the only response before Neji reached up and grabbed the elder's ear between his fingers, giving it a soft stroke which made the Bookman move back enough to let him free. He took the chance, sliding out from between the other and the door, releasing his ear afterward and heading towards the kitchen.

Lavi huffed, rubbing at the ear his partner had touched and quickly hurrying to follow after him.

* * *

After a dinner of yakiniku, mitarashi dango, vegetable fried rice and green tea, Neji allowed his lover to clean up the dishes while he wandered off to go clean up. He'd wanted to take a shower before cooking, but Lavi had made the point of why do that if he got dirty again?

Pushing open the door, the Hyuuga slipped into the bathroom, setting his towels on the nearby sink and moving to turn the water on. He held his hand under the water until the water was hot, quickly stripping off the black shirt with the pink store logo (which _still_ bothered him), matching black jeans and socks, tossing all of the clothes into the nearby hamper.

Finally, he tugged his hair free of the tie and set it aside, stepping into the warm stream of water, letting out a sigh when the heat almost instantly began to relax his muscles.

* * *

Once he'd finished the dishes, Lavi slipped out of the kitchen, peering around the corner at the sound of running water. He grinned mischievously and practically slinked down the hallway, stopping at the bathroom door and leaning against the wall.

Listening silently, he reached out and carefully opened the door, glad that it didn't make a sound when he did. His smirk widened as he sidled against the wall and through the crack between the door and the frame, quietly shutting it afterward.

The brunet didn't even notice the the other male coming in, too absorbed in rinsing the coconut smelling shampoo and conditioner out of his hair then eventually just leaning into the stream until it started to get cold. Even then, he merely turned the water off and shut his eyes, pulling back the curtain and reaching out to grab his towels.

Neji stepped out of the shower, securing the towel around his waist and rubbing at his hair with the other one, slowly pulling it down after a moment and gasping at the sight that greeted him. He blinked lightly then cocked an eyebrow towards the other male that was leaning against the door.

``Did you . . want something?`` he asked curiously, shaking his hair back over his shoulders.

``Yeah,`` replied the older male, watching the other turn and start drying those long dark locks again.

``Was it important?``

``Well, yeah . . . ``

``Is it me?`` Neji finally questioned, turning his head towards Lavi, noticing how he was looking him up and down.

Lavi averted that single green eye back up, catching the male's pale gaze and blushing lightly, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his head. ``Heh~ How'd ya know?`` He dropped his arm, tucking it behind his back and leaning against the door again.

The dark haired nin flashed him a smirk and stepped towards him, a certain sway in his hips. ``Well, you made it so obvious, _Lavi-kun_ . . ``

The exorcist couldn't help it; his gaze wandered back down after hearing those words, that solitary eye watching the way the other male's hips moved like that. He didn't even notice that he'd started to move closer to him, pushing himself away from the door and reaching for him.

Neji's grin widened as he took the chance to slip up to the redhead, pressing his hand over his face and tugging the bathroom door open, winking towards him before pushing him back to head out towards their room.

Blinking towards the hand over his face, Lavi merely stood alone in the bathroom, trying to figure out what _exactly_ had just happened. Finally, after a long moment, he let out a frustrated noise and moved to follow after the younger, muttering something about `damn teasing` and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

In an attempt to muffle his laughter, the shinobi cupped his hand over his mouth and used the other hand to push the bedroom door open, quickly slipping in and shutting it after. He shook his head, pulling the towel out of his almost completely dry hair and off his waist, tossing them away and moving to tug on the black boxers he had laid out.

After those were on, he shifted and quickly got into Lavi's drawers, tugging out a large t shirt and slipping it on, plucking up the hairbrush off the nearby nightstand. He sat on the bed, legs crossed indian style and his eyes shut as he brushed his long, dark chocolate brown hair until it shone, setting the brush aside again when he finished.

He glanced towards the bedroom door, tugging his knees up and resting his arms on them, wondering if he had annoyed the redhead or something. Well, if he had, he hoped that he hadn't pushed anything _too_ far.

With a huff, Neji turned away from the door and laid out on his side for a long moment, eventually rolling over onto his stomach and dozing off a few minutes later.

* * *

The door to the bedroom opened silently, shutting just seconds afterward. The Bookman stepped towards the bed, looking over the sleeping figure and smirking in the darkness of the room. ``Perfect,`` he murmured softly, gripping the items in his hands a bit tighter and _very_ carefully kneeling on the bed.

Pulling the brunet's arms out from under his head, Lavi hesitated each time the younger male shifted, only moving when necessary then reaching to grab the handcuffs he had set down, clicking them into place around Neji's wrists. He tensed at the noise, relaxing when it didn't stir the other from his peaceful slumber.

Now, he grabbed up the silk rope and wrapped it around the chain of the cuffs, securing it with a few knots and tying the other part of the rope to the headboard of the bed, pulling on it to make sure it wasn't going anywhere then grinning again. He couldn't help but think that the cuffs looked oddly beautiful, glinting in the soft light from the hallway and decorating his lover's pale wrists with silver.

Lavi moved again, lifting his hand to brush aside some of the long hair, leaning to press a kiss against the smaller's ear. ``Wake up, love.``

It took him a moment or two, but the nin eventually let his eyes flutter open, pale lilac adjusting to the darkness then averting to look towards the male that was now lying next to him. ``Naa, Lavi. I thought you had gotten angry with--`` he cut off suddenly when he tried to sit up, staring up towards the handcuffs and rope that were keeping his arms held above his head.

``...what is this!?``

``Just a little payback for ya teasin' me, _Neji-chan_.``

``I beg your pardon!?`` Neji turned his attention to his partner now, hands curling into fists before he gave a hard tug at the restraints, thrashing against the secured bindings, trying to get himself off his belly.

``Give it up, beautiful. I've got those knots so tight that we _might_ have to cut ya free.`` The exorcist grinned once again, merely watching the other fight against the bindings again before shifting to sit on the backs of his legs, laying himself on top of him and reaching to grasp onto the cuffs on his wrists.

``Stop fightin' so much or you'll have bruises before I even get started,`` he whispered against the ninja's ear, brushing his tongue along the shell, his hands sliding up the back of the shirt Neji was wearing.

The darker haired teen was quiet for a long moment, hands tightening before he finally stopped pulling, allowing himself to relax against the binds. He tilted his head forwards in a sign of defeat which made Lavi smirk and brush away more of those locks, his lips finding the back of the other's neck and littering it with soft kisses that he knew would drive him wild.

A gasp escaped the smaller of them, hands tightening again before he arched his back, lifting his hips off the bed and pressing back against the elder. ``L-Lavi,`` he stammered, trying so hard to steady his already quickening breath.

Said male sucked on the smooth flesh beneath him, helping the boy to get up on his knees, only pulling away when he was sure there was going to be a rather large bruise there tomorrow. ``I hear ya, Neji, but what is it ya want? What is it ya _need_?`` he asked, grinding his hips against the pale eyed one beneath him for emphasis.

Neji gasped again then groaned, rocking back against the movements and reaching enough to grasp onto the headboard that he was secured to. ``Ohh, Lavi . . ! I want you, n-need you!`` he cried, back arching again when he felt warm hands running over his sides and stopping at the waistband of the shorts he had put on not too long ago.

``Mmm, I need ya too, but I think ya owe me something.``

``Wha . . ?``

``An apology? A please?``

_Apology!? As if!_ The Konoha nin glared at the headboard in front of him then ducked his head again, brown locks falling over his shoulders and hiding his face. ``Please,`` he muttered softly.

``Louder, Neji. I couldn't _hear_ ya,`` replied the older male, bucking his hips against him once more.

Another moan and Neji tossed his head back, soft lavender eyes disappearing behind pale eyelids, his hands gripping tighter still. ``Please, Lavi! _Please_!`` he begged, his own hips rocking back again.

``Better.`` Lavi leaned forwards with another grin then bit into the same spot on the back of his neck he'd been sucking on before, earning more of those sweet cries from his lover.

* * *

Somehow, in the heat of the moment, the exorcist had gotten Neji's boxers off and the shirt (which Lavi now noticed was one of his) he was wearing pushed up, over his head and off, though it was still stuck hanging there because of the rope and such. His own pants and boxers had been lost too and he was now yanking his shirt off, quickly leaning back over the younger male to avoid losing contact for too long, his arm wrapping around his lower half.

Pressing back more still, the Hyuuga settled with grasping onto the rope that was holding his cuffs in place, groaning around the fingers in his mouth, tongue sliding between the two digits before he gave a long suck to take them deeper.

Lavi rested his chin on the other's shoulder, working his fingers around in that warm mouth, leaving soft kisses all over the side of Neji's neck while his other hand traced the faint pattern of wings on his shoulderblades. Just as he had hoped, they had grown rather sensitive over time, though the other tried his hardest to hide it; he was a Bookman, he noticed everything.

Neji huffed when the fingers were pulled out, his head tilting forwards again, though it was tilted back up when the older tangled his fingers through the long hair and tugged, brushing the dampened fingers over a smooth thigh in a teasing manner. He jumped slightly when one finger was pressed into his entrance, the other one following soon after, both of them preparing him for what would come next. Even though he was used to it, Lavi liked watching him try to hold back his noises and writhe underneath him.

Finally, the red haired male removed his fingers, pressing his back against Neji's chest and licking over his palm, coating his own arousal in the saliva. He waited for a long moment then carefully began to ease into the pale, lithe body beneath his own, biting into his lower lip to muffle a groan. Once he was fully in, he waited again, one hand smoothing over Neji's hair and the other one dancing fingertips over the wings on his back once more.

Nodding quickly, a sharp cry escaped the nin when Lavi pulled out then pressed back in, his hands gripping harder at the rope and giving a hard yank. As badly as he wanted to snap the restraints, he could feel the metal digging deeper every time he pulled and it was starting to hurt.

The Bookman bucked forwards again, panting against Neji's shoulder, one hand pumping the smaller male in time with his thrusts while the other stroked over his chest, down to his hip then around and up his back, tangling into that long hair. He tugged the strands, making Neji's head lean back and his back arch, another strangled cry escaping him when he did so.

Lavi's single, clouded emerald green eye watched the way the slender body arched and his head tilted back when he did so, a half smirk crossing his face as he pulled the strands harder and rocked them forwards with another moan.

* * *

Pale lilac eyes fluttered open, trying to focus through the haze that was clouding his vision, but to no avail. He winced and grasped for the headboard again, making sure his fingers wouldn't get smashed every time Lavi rocked them and the wood knocked into the wall.

Neji did his best to bite back a scream when that certain spot was hit in their movements, his eyes snapping back open and his back arching more. ``Lavi!`` he yelled, leaning forwards and burying his face into his arms, bucking his hips up into the hand that was stroking him and also rocking back against the movements.

A grin flashed over his features, his hips angling to where he was pushing, thrusting, _slamming_ against that spot with fervor. He picked up the pace of his hand, ducking to kiss the back of the other male's neck, down his shoulders and over the faint outline that he found oh so beautiful. ``Sing for me, little song bird.``

Every time Lavi hit that spot, the dark haired shinobi would let out something akin to a scream and a moan that usually ended in Lavi's name; like a steady mantra. He gripped harder at the headboard, feeling his nails digging into the wood.

A certain stroke and thrust made Neji gasp and press his hips forwards suddenly, coming with a soft yelp in the elder male's hand, his hands loosening up ever so slightly.

Lavi groaned at the tightening around him, his hand giving a few more slick pumps as he pressed against that spot one last time then released himself only seconds after his lover.

* * *

It took all their strength to stay sitting up, Lavi's arm wrapping around the smaller's lower half, his hand on his hip to hold him while Neji used the backboard to support them also, their bodies trembling in the post orgasmic state.

After a long moment, the exorcist reached to grab for the little key he had set on the nightstand, quickly unlocking the handcuffs and catching Neji by the shoulder before he could fall. He shifted them around, hesitantly pulling out and wrapping his other arm around the male's chest, letting them both fall onto their sides.

The Hyuuga stayed like that for a long moment, grasping onto the arms around him then eventually forcing himself to turn in Lavi's grasp to face him, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. He leaned forwards, meeting the older halfway in a soft kiss, his hands tangling through the short red hair at the back of his neck.

Holding the kiss, the Bookman moved his hands up, brushing his fingers through Neji's hair, all the way down to rest on his back again. He pulled away after a moment, reaching to carefully take hold of one of the ninja's wrists, pressing gentle kisses against the reddened flesh.

Neji tilted his head in half curiousity, soft lavender eyes watching the redhead kiss the bruised skin of his wrists. He shuddered and clutched back onto him afterward, pressing his cheek against Lavi's shoulder. ``I'm sorry,`` he whispered, looking up at him. ``For teasing you.``

Lavi blinked lightly, settling his arms around the brunet's and giving him a squeeze, his hands gripping onto his hips. ``It's alright.`` He leaned and pressed a kiss against Neji's forehead, chuckling when he felt another shiver rack the slender frame he was holding. ``I got ya back,`` he replied with a smile.

The shinobi laughed softly, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder. ``Yes, you did,`` he admitted.

``Lesson well learned, yeah?`` The exorcist felt his smile widen to a grin, his hands gripping a little tighter to Neji's hips and his solitary eye shutting in content.

``Agreed,`` murmured the ninja, letting his eyes slip shut also, hands locking together behind Lavi's neck before they both eventually fell asleep.

_**END**_


End file.
